Gone Before Morning
by HGF34567
Summary: "It's not going to be easy telling the story of how everything I loved went away and sent my life to hell..." Dave Lizewski finally has everything he wants- but in an instant, it's all gone. He's given a choice- risk everything to get it back, or walk away from it forever. What do you do when that happens? Do you let it go and give it all away, or let what you love kill you? (KA2)
1. Chapter 1

"Find what you love, and let it kill you."

-Charles Bukowski

Dave's POV

_You know, it took a lot of strength to write this._

_After what happened, I never thought I'd even be able to think her name, much less write it. Anyway, if I'm going to tell it, let's get it over with. I'm only doing this because maybe it'll help me let go. Dad once told me writing about a tragedy makes it a physical truth, something easier to believe and accept. I'll try it out, I guess. I'm guessing you won't consider my story a tragedy, but believe me, it'll slowly turn in to one as you read on all about it. Please don't judge me on anything I do or say in this story. It's hard enough having to tell it again.__  
_

_Let it be known that you could be reading this as I lay dead at the bottom of the ocean, or be rotting in my grave. What I'm going to do could kill me. Not that while she was here, I had no chance of dying before. Still. _

_Also, let it be known that I'm writing about life before and during this tragic event. What I'm doing is gonna be written here as it happens. _

_If I'm alive. _

_OK, enough rambling. I guess I should start with the night before it all happened._

_THE NIGHT BEFORE_

_ She smiled at me, her green eyes shining like I'd never seen them. Maybe inviting her over wasn't such a bad idea. After all, she taught me a lot of new moves and techniques, and, other than that, it was nice having her company. _

_ She was fun to be with, smart, pretty, funny. She was (still is) like my dream girl in a 5"4, perfect, blonde package. I couldn't have her though -that was a fact. Who even said she liked me back? Still, it was nice having her in my house, which we hadn't done since she was what, thirteen? I missed her a lot in that painful year, the year we stayed as far apart as possible. Who could blame us, though, after what happened? Some things just have to be done._

_ "It's getting late, Dave. We can watch movies tommorrow." She said, turning off the T.V. "We should get upstairs now. Ya know, for some...alone time." She winked at me and I swore a million moths flew through my stomach at that. I watched as she tumbled upstairs, ready to follow, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder, my dad's. _

_ I turned around to face him and found concern writeen across his face. It was surprising, then. Now, I guess he had reason to worry, but, like I said, this is is in the past, before it happened and before I knew anything. _

_ "Dave," he said, "I know you're probably gonna hate me for asking, but I have to ask. I'll believe anything you say, OK? Just...are you and Mindy..." He trailed off. I raised my eyebrows._

_ "Do you mean...dating?" I asked. I wished we were really dating. It kind of pleased me my dad thought we were. If he did, maybe other people did and would back off of her. _

_ I mean, unsurprisingly, she got hit on everyday by random dudes. Maybe it would stop if people thought we were together. Then again, that was something blindly stupid to think. What people really thought when they saw us together was something like, 'oh, what a pedophile freak,' or, more common, 'are you plugging that little kid?'. Look what thoughts like that had done to my relationship with Katie._

_ My dad shook his head and frowned a little."No son, I mean...are you and Mindy...friends with benefits? I mean, she's always here nowadays, and she's always so flirty and she makes...references. I don't know." He said, shaking his head. I couldn't believe it. Another person thought I was plugging her? Great. _

_ "Dad. No. I understand why you were asking, but..both Mindy and I want to be nothing more than friends. I'm sure of that." I replied. It was true._

_ Or so I thought._

_ The second I stalked into my room and shut the door, Mindy walked up, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me. I was a little shocked at first, but then I started to kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me. It was wrong, I know. She was young. I felt like such a pervert, but I couldn't stop myself. Anyway, she didn't stop either._

_ It was only when she started pulling off my shirt (and started pulling ME towards the bed) that I stopped her. I knew it was what we both wanted, but I had to stop it from getting further. I would be no better than the perverts we kill out as Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass if I let us have sex right then and there. I knew she wouldn't let me hold back much longer, but that night, I felt that I didn't want to take the one innocent thing she had left- her virginity._

_ She sighed and walked away from me, sitting down on the foot of the bed. "Ok, fine, maybe I took it a little far," She said, "but I've just waited too long to do that. I've wanted you for a long time. And I thought we wanted this."_

_ I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "Mindy, we do. But...we can't. Not right now. First of all, my dad already thinks I'm fucking you, and second, just..not now. Next time." I said. She nodded and agreed, snuggling up against me. I wanted to ask if we were dating, but I refrained from doing so. Really, what was the point? Did I really have to ask after she just attacked my face and tried to get me into bed after admitting to lusting after me for years?_

_ She settled on just kissing me a little longer and finally snuggled up in my arms to sleep after saying, "I love you Dave." After I said it back, she curled up and knocked out. _

_ And I was so happy. I had everything I wanted-Mindy, my superhero alter ego, a great and finally fufilling life. I guess you could say I had that one moment before everything went to shit. The funny thing was, after reading all those comics, watching all those movies where shit like this happened, I still couldn't see it coming. You can't blame me for that, though. I had the world's most awesome, perfect girl snuggled up in my arms who had just tried to lead me into bed (who would have thought a dweeb like me would ever get fucked by a girl like her?). I thought I could finally have a happy ending. _

_ The next morning, when I woke up, it was all gone, the traces of blonde hair on my pillows, the Hit-Girl mask on my dresser, and especially, her. Normally, I'd have thought that she left all on her own. But this was different. Usually, she left a note, or a text, or something. This time, there was nothing. You know what the biggest hint was? The droplets of blood leading out the door._

_ So, this is the part when it all goes to shit._

* * *

_**(A/N: **_**Just so you know, the whole story's not gonna be in Dave's writing. I'm gonna have it be every other chapter. I think it gives a more interesting view of the characters thoughts and actions during each event. **

**So tell me what you thought. What do I need to fix? Etc, etc. And another thing, I know I really shouldn't be writing yet another fic when I have a bunch to work on, but this idea needed to get out of my head. It was too good to let it go to my archives or let become a one-shot. Well, I guess that's for you all to decide. Was it good?**

**Please review. See you next chapter!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Author's note: Let me start this off by thanking you guys for the reviews. It really brightens your morning when you get four new reviews for a story with only one chapter [so far]. Still, it made my day to see such positive feedback for a story I was a little conflicted about. Thanks again. You guys are epic. :) **_

_**On another note now, I had someone ask about when this takes place. It takes place during maybe the middle of Kick-Ass 2, before Mindy gives up crime fighting, but the plot will take an entirely different turn from there. It'll be explained more in the chapter, but I really had to clarify that. Honestly, I uploaded the first chapter and realized I hadn't given it a time period to be in, and that killed me, knowning it'd be confusing for the readers. Still, you all liked it [which, made me VERY happy]. **_

_**With nothing more to say, enjoy!)**_

**Dave's POV**

**(When he woke up and noticed Mindy was gone)**

She's gone.

I'm dissapointed and worried at the same time. Somehow, I know she didn't just leave, Mindy wouldn't just do that. It's obvious she didn't just leave, because she left all of her stuff here, for one thing. Maybe I should look around. Mindy wouldn't just leave, but she _would _go snooping around my house. Electricity pulses through my veins as I search around, hoping to find her, but to no avail. She's really not here, and there's something very wrong with that. My heart pounds in my chest as I approach the front door, where there is a trail of dark liquid leading to it. _Is that...blood? _I lean over and touch my fingers to the dark pool. _Yep, that's blood._

My heart stops and I nearly pass out at the smell of blood and at my own terror. What did they do to her? It gets me so scared to think that Mindy could be dead, a pale, chalk white body. What makes me even more scared is trying to find out who killed her. What kind of...monster could kill Hit-Girl? I walk away from the pools of blood and almost scream. This is fucking...really fucked up. It's like something out a really terrible movie with a really fucked up cast of characters, or if Stephanie Meyer tried writing action novels. It's just fucked up. _God, please tell me it's all a joke._

I hear my phone making noises and glance up the stairs. Should I answer it right now? I mean, it could be leading to clues about Mindy, but it could also just be Todd or Marty texting, wanting to hang out. Then again, it could be about Mindy. I run up the stairs, feet tumbling over each other anixiously. I nearly fall about four times before I reach my room.

Once I get there, I kick open the door and rip my phone from the charger. Oddly enough, it's a text from Chris D'Amico, that little bastard who I kicked the crap out of not too long ago, right before I killed his dad. Even though it's been three years, I can still remember the events of the day it all happened clearly, unfortunately. It's like having the scariest scenes from a movie forever branded in your mind. You try and try to forget them, but they'll always be there to torture you.

It's fucked up what the human brain actually tries to remember. I mean, the only thing I remember about my mom is her death. It's the same with Mindy's father. All I can remember is how he died in that horrific, gruesome way. What if something horrible happens to Mindy and all I can remember is how she died? All those memories, including our first (and maybe only) kiss, would be gone forever.

Worried, I read the text.

_Chris: I told you one day me and my boys were gonna take what you love and FUCK IT UP so BADLY you couldn't breathe anymore, I just didn't expect it to be so far off from when I planned it. _

What the hell is that supposed to mean? My fingers type out a reply and with trembling hands, I hit send.

_Me: What the fuck are you saying, prick? I thought I was done with you. _

It's not long before I get another text. This bastard obviously has nothing better to do.

_Chris: I told you that you'd never get rid of me. And what I'm saying is, we have your whore._

Whore? Did he just call my Mindy a whore?

_Me: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER? _

It's a long time before I get another text, and this time, it's a video message. I'm actually a little worried to open. If this is anything like any movie I've seen, that means that the video probably displays my girlfriend's (if she's even my girlfriend. We did make out and all, but since when does that count as dating?) dismantled body pieces scattered around in a bloody mess. Maybe it'd be better if I didn't open the video. _Come on, Mindy needs you. If she's alive. _Sighing, I open it.

The video opens and all I can see is a dark room. Somebody turns on a light and a figure tied to a chair appears. I almost drop the phone when I see that it's Mindy, chained up, and looking more beat up than I've ever seen her. Her eyes are dark and glossy, but she's not crying. I hold back all my emotions. She's staying strong, all for an asshole like me.

She holds her head up high despite the beatings and makes direct eye contact with the camera, daring her captors to keep filming her._ "Fuck off." _She says emotionlessly_. "I don't wanna be a star in your cheap rate, softcore porno." _ She's obviously implying that Chris is gonna rape her, or has done so before. The thought makes my blood boil.

I hear Chris laugh and hear him walk across the floor over to her_. "Wow Kick-Ass, you sure know how to pick a girl, don't you?",_ Chris says through laughter.

Chris hands the camera to someone and comes into view, gesturing towards Mindy_. "So you like what we've done with her? I think she looks better this way, what with all those beautiful bruises,"_ Chris sneers, walking up to Mindy and cupping her face in his hands. I clench my fists and try not to throw my phone. Mindy pulls away from Chris and spits blood at him_. "I thought I told you to fuck off. Turn off the God damn camera or you'll fucking regret it."_ She snarls, turning her head away from the camera. I can't handle seeing her like this, it's getting to be enough to drive me over the edge with one, final push. I'm about to say I've had enough and shut the phone off when Chris starts talking again.

_"I'll make you a deal, Kick-Ass," _He says, smiling. I scowl at the fuzzy, low quality video footage. A deal? Yeah, a deal that would certainly result in the death of both me _and _Mindy. Guys like Chris never make fair deals. If this was a movie, right now it'd be cutting to a clip of Chris's goons saying, _'A deal, boss? We can't afford that! He'll win!', _and Chris would reply, _'Don't worry. I'll make sure neither of them get out alive.' _ You know, or something shitty and stereotypical like that.

_"If you come here and fight me like a real man, this time without a team, I'll set Mindy go. But you'll have to face me. And let me warn you, I've gotten a lot of training since we last met. So, basically, you'll be trading your life for Mindy's. Think about it. I know it's a pretty big deal and all, but would you rather have Mindy dead?"_

The video clicks off and I stare at it, blankly. He's given me a choice. Mindy's life, or mine? The answer is clear to me without a thought. Mindy's only fifteen, she deserves a life. But somehow I'm scared that she woudn't go on without me. Would Mindy hurt herself over me? I don't know. All I know is that I have to get her back, and that both of us have to get back alive.

All I need is a plan.

My phone buzzes with another text.

_Chris: Deal or no deal?_

I sigh and type the four letters slowly. _Deal._

* * *

**Mindy's POV**

The smell of blood wafts around, leaving the air with a coppery, heavy stench. I sigh, trying not to pass out from the smell of my own blood. I look down at my blood soaked clothes and wince at the effort. Even the slight touch of my hair brushing against my face hurts. I hate this so much, but I have to remember what would have happened had I not have woken up that night. If they hadn't taken me, they would have chopped up Dave into a billion pieces, filmed it, and put it on YouTube under the comedy genre. What would I have done then? I probably would have opened a fucking vein, just at the thought of Dave, the last thing I love, gone. It would have been too much.

I guess knowing he's alive makes it worth it.

Someone, one of Chris's idiot helpers, comes up to me with a plateful of food. Here in this place, it's perfectly acceptable to beat me and put me through hell, but yet, they feed _and _bathe me. It makes me question these assholes. They're keeping me alive for a reason, I just haven't found it yet. It's probably to tempt Dave into getting over here, being led into this trap, but they could just be sadistic assholes who are planning to slowly poison me. You can't blame me for assuming the worst. Daddy always told me never to underestimate the enemy(a mistake _my _enemies make all the time). Underestimating the enemy gives them an advantage. Let me explain. You think these people are no threats at all, you don't bother with them, and WHAM!, they get you. See the logic behind that?

Why am I discussing this when I could die at any second?

It hits me then. I could DIE at any second. In a matter of seconds, I could just seize to exist. It's a scary thought. You never know how long you have on this planet. No matter what you do, how you act, death could come at any time, creeping up on you like a killer in a horror movie, stalking you, getting closer and closer until the murderer sinks their claws into you. I never really thought about death before. Daddy always told me not to fear death, and yet, for the first time, I'm scared.

I guess unlike all the other times, I have something to live for this time, someone I love and who I can't leave behind.

* * *

_**(A/N: I had really hoped for a quick update, and I'm really sorry it took this long. I just had a lot of work to do. Anyway, tell me what you guys thought! Did you like it better in Dave's writing or how it was this chapter? Any constructive criticism or praise is welcome! :) Thanks again for the reviews. See you all next chapter)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: **_**This chapter took so long to write. If you haven't lost interest by now or given up the hope that I'm updating, I'm really, really sorry for taking this long to publish another chapter. Oh, soon I'll be uploading a new Kick-Ass fanfiction, so keep an eye out for that. Anyway, Sorry again. To make it up to you, I made this chapter longer than the others. Hope it doesn't bore you. Enjoy the chapter.)**_

Dave's Writing

_Just so you know, I'm not suicidal. I know that what I'm doing is probably a trap and I'm leading myself to my own death, but what else was I to do? Let the love of my life die? Who the fuck does that?_

_I agreed to Chris's deal. That sadistic little prick got what he wanted. But here's what I had thought: Won't it be worth it getting Mindy out alive? Of course it was. Why would I even doubt that?Anyway, after I agreed to that deal (again, I do realize how much of a dumbass I am for doing so)...I guess, from what I can remember, what isn't a blurred/twisted memory,this is what happened afterwards..._

_ I uncertaintly worked my fingers across the keyboard, typing four little letters, so seemingly innocent and harmless at the time. 'Deal.' Sighing, I nearly threw my phone and went down to the couch to sit down and complentate all the stupid shit I had just done. _

_ "I am a fucking idiot." I stated, the words plain and true._

_ What had I done? It had to be a trap. I'd read enough comic books to know that the villain doesn't challenge you to a fight he knows he's gonna lose. Well, at least I thought he was going to lose. It was just Red Mist, right? The last time I fought that little shit, we seemed to have about the same fighting skills. But I'd been trained by fucking Hit-Girl now. How could I lose?_

_ I walked around the house, glad that my dad had left for work long before Chris could have got to him. I hope. Suddenly worried, I picked up my phone and punched in my dad's number. With each little drone of the phone, each moment my dad wasn't picking up, I worried. I knew what a fucking loser Chris was, I knew he'd get to my dad, just to hurt me even more. Even though I hadn't been to church in a long time, I prayed hard that my dad would answer._

_ And I guess God officially took me off his shit list right then, because my dad DID pick up. _

_ "Hey buddy." I could feel him smiling through the phone. It was rare when I called. He knew I only called when I was lonely, worried, or my friends were busy. "Why'd you call?"_

_ I smiled back at the phone in relief. Just hearing him speak let me know he was safe. _

_ "I just wanted to check up on you," I replied._

_ From the still, alone, safety of my house, I could feel him raise his eyebrows, puzzled. "To check on me?" He asked._

_ "Um..well...I just, uh, had this feeling that something was wrong." I stuttered._

_ He laughed, the sound light and happy. Obviously he thought nothing was wrong. "Ok son, I'm glad you checked up on me. Is Mindy still there? You said she was spending the night, right?"_

_ At her name, I felt a lump rise in my throat and struggled to keep acting normal. Forcing my face to crack in a smile, I replied, "Oh, uh, Mindy left. Something came up with Marcus and s-she had to go."_

_ "Well, ok buddy. Is everything OK?" He asked._

_ "With me or with Mindy?" _

_ I heard him sigh, causing an orchestra of little crackles and whooshing noises to come out of the phone. "Both, son. You don't sound so good."_

_ "I'm fine, I just don't feel so great. Mindy's good, Marcus just wanted her home early for some family event or something. Marcus has family in town today so I think he's having a barbeque or something." I reply, trying to stop my voice from shaking. _

_ At that moment, I felt my phone buzz violently against my ear and beeps from the other end. For a split second, I pbulled my phone away from my ear and checked the caller I.D. Chris D'Amico was calling._

_ "Alright, dad. I gotta go. Mindy's calling and from the text messages I'm getting, she's either really pissed or needs help with something." _

_ My dad replied a quick goodbye and I pressed 'hang up' on my phone. Chris had stopped trying to reach me by then, but I immeadiatley texted back. I didn't think I'd have had the strength to try to act tough over a call. _

'What do you want, dickwad? I agreed to your stupid deal. Just give me a fucking time and place.', _I texted._

_ A minute later my phone buzzed with a text. "Surprise, surprise. I wonder who it is," I mutter, my voice laced with sarcasm. _

_ '_Don't insult me. Have u forgotten I have your littlewhore?' _He had texted back. Rage filled me to the brim, and I felt a scowl set in on my face. I hated knowing he was right. I hated knowing he could do whatever he wanted to me because he had Mindy. _

'I'm fucking sorry, OK? But what do u want?' _I managed to reply. Instinctively after, I pressed the home button on my Android and it flicked away the home screen. I regretted it immeadiately. I looked at my home screen and tears filled my eyes._

_ My wallpaper was Mindy and I on a rooftop. We weren't in costume, we were just on a roof. She had said we were gonna train but had a fucking picnic up there, as I saw when I got there. She said it was my "Congrats!" party from being such an amazing trainee. I replied, telling her that I'd never given her a party for being the amazing trainer she was._

_ I had smiled so much that day Mindy said she thought that smile would set in forever. I remember replying that having a permanant smile wouldn't be so great for Kick-Ass. She laughed, that light, rare sound. That was a great day. As I thought of it, it filled me with pain._

_ Anyway, the picture was Mindy and I sitting on the ledge of the roof. She insisted we take a picture, because, as she said, when was I ever gonna get the chance to take a selfie on a rooftop. In the picture, I had my arm around her because she was scared we were gonna fall. There were bright smiles on both of our faces. She was leaning into me with that beautiful look on her face, blushing. We looked like we were dating in that picture. We looked safe, and happy. And normal._

_ Haha. That seems so fucking hilarious now._

_ After that painful trip down memory lane, I noticed Chris had replied. _

'What, no, hey Chris, how's it been? Fine, fuck u. Anyway, the time and place for the fight is yet to be organized. Just checkin in, making sure u hadn't killed yourself or anything like the pussy u are.'

_I scowled at the message and angrily threw my phone on the couch. "FUCKING DOUCEHBAG!" I yelled. _

_ I kicked things around for a bit until I realized how fucking girly and stupid I was being. Fucking around with shit wouldn't help. My phone buzzed again on the couch and I yelled at it to shut up. It kept buzzing until I fucking opened it._

_ The image I got in Chris's text nearly sent me to insanity, as if I wasn't fucked up enough already._

_ It was a picture of Mindy-shocker-covered in blood and struggling to look up into the eyes of her captors. Instantly my sadness was replaced by red hot, boiling rage. I was a pot of hot water about to boil over. I was as angry as the fucking Incredible Hulk right before he loses his shit and turns green. I didn't feel that empty, dark void of sadness I'd felt before. That was long gone. _

_No longer did I want to agree to Chris's deal. Getting Mindy out was still a top priority, but guess what else was?_

_ Getting revenge. _

_ That fuck didn't deserve to get what he wanted, some lame battle, and he certainly wasn't going to get to see me be sad. He was going to get what he REALLY deserved._

_ And that, my friend, is a good ass kicking._

_ I had called Marty, inviting him over. My rage was slowly fading away to just a slight anger, but I still wanted revenge, and that was something I couldn't do without help. It occurred to me that Hit-Girl would have kicked the shit out of me for begging for someone else's help, but she wasn't here, was she? I had to do whatever I could to get her back._

_ "You're telling me Red Mist took your fuckbuddy, and wants to fairly fight you to get her back? You're making this up, aren't you? You two just hooked up or something and she's hiding in the bathroom."_

_ I scowled at Marty and he looked at me with an innocent look, his eyes reading, 'Hey, I didn't do shit!' _

_ "Marty, why would I make this up, you fuckstick?!" My voice had raised to a shout. I had just explained the whole story to him, and apparently, it wasn't believable. _

_ "Because you wanna fuck with me. Tell me you're lying." He smirked. _

_ I reached out and slapped him. Yes, I know that was a little harsh, but he wasn't fucking listening to me! Well, now, I can't blame him for not believing it. Honestly, it sounded like the plot to a really awesome movie, rather than being my current life situation._

_ He had looked shocked, and that familiar look of, 'Oh my fucking God' came into his eyes. "You're not fucking with me." He plainly said, the words meant for himself rather than me, as if he was trying to convince himself._

_ "I told you it was crazed and fucked up," I replied with a nonchalant shrug, my anger fading. The strong feelings of rage I'd previously felt were now replaced with a dull numbness._

_ Marty looked at me with wide eyes, "Ok, sorry for saying this, but that is so...badass, dude!" _

_ I nearly slapped the fucker again._

_ "Badass? It's badass that the girl I love is gone!" I had screamed. Again, Marty looked at me innocently._

_ "No, Dave. I mean, not that. And awwwww, you love her?" He asked._

_ If looks could have killed, he'd have been dead._

_ "I ship that. Ok, anyway, think of all the shit you could do to Chris! Haven't you seen those fucked up movies and shit? Dave, he's giving you a time and place and shit, right?" Marty continued. "Think about it. You're gonna know where he's hiding her, because the place where he wants you to fight is probably a place where she can watch, right?"_

_ I nodded, processing his words._

_ "So you know the location. You break in there, get some information from some of his men, and now you know a whole bunch of shit about him! You could have him by the motherfucking balls, dude!"_

_ I thought about what he said long and hard. It would be pretty easy to get a location, a time, where he was hiding her. I could have him eating out of my hand the way he's making me eat of his. Marty was making sense, for the first time since he'd arrived at my house. Everything he said...I could do it all._

_ "First of all, you are a fucking genius, dude! I have a plan, now! Thanks, man. Second of all, what do you mean you ship me and Mindy? I thought shipping was something fourteen year old fangirls did," I replied with a smirk._

_ Marty scoffed. "Hey, guys do it, too! Comic book lovers ship people!" He argued as I laughed. _

_ "So...you wanna help me fuck up Chris's life?"_

_ He nodded and laughed._

_ Apparently we didn't realize, you don't fuck with people who can fuck you up more badly than you can fuck them up. We didn't know how stupid our plan was, or how it would just put Mindy's life in real danger..._

_Speaking of Mindy, I found some papers she apparently had written for a while now. They were conveintely tucked under my bed, :_

_Mindy's letter_

_Dear Kick-Ass:_

_If you're reading this, that means I'm either dead, busted, or kidnapped. Now, I'm leaving specific instructions for you, asswipe, of which you BETTER follow. I swear, if you don't I will haunt/mentally murder you from wherever I am._

_I want you to lie low for a while. Let things cool down, OK? DON'T BE STUPID. REVENGE IS NOT THE ANSWER. Well, yet. SOON ENOUGH, you will get your revenge. But for now, stay out of the spotlight. Put that mask in the closet for a while, get some rest. Order a hooker. Make some tea. I don't know. RELAX FOR A LITTLE._

_If I've been busted, I've left specific instructions on how to get me the fuck out. That's a few pages away. If I haven't, skip over that._

_If I've been kidnapped...look, Dave. Yes, I had the heart to refer to you by your real name. Dave, I know it'll be hard for you to do what you have to get me out and shit. I didn't leave you instructions or anything, because...honestly, it really depends on the situation. I'm leaving this up to you, Dave. I'm counting on you._

_Whatever the fuck happens, I want you to know, you mean a lot to me. You're my best friend/partner and I love you, no matter what happens._

_-Hit-Girl/Mindy_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: Hey guys! I hate how busy I've been lately; I would have loved to update this sooner. And, to make it worse, it seemed that this chapter didn't want to be written. Anyways...this isn't really the most eventful chapter. No, that'll be chapter five. But this one fills in some tuff. that you've been waiting to hear about. Thank you for all of your reviews, it reallly means a lot to me. Again, I'm so so so so so sorry for the month long wait. Enjoy!)**_

**Dave's POV**

Our plan to ruin Chris starts off small, in the smallest, most uninteresting way- while yelling at Marty, it all came to me that we could go totally comic book on this dipshit. He took some rules out of the evil villain douchebag playbook, so we might as well steal some from the badass, desperate vigilante playbook.

Marty and I sit in my basement, where we're hopefully away from earshot, or at least someplace where my dad could walk in and hear something he shouldn't. How fucked up would it be right now, of all times, if my dad found out about me being Kick-Ass? That would only add to the pile of crap life has become. It'd be a real funny moment for Chris right there, a real advantage- another guilt, another debt, more baggage to drag along this twisted road.

"So where do we start?" Marty asks, sitting on the aged, soft couch against the basement walls.

"Um...I guess we start by trying to find out some locations- like, you know, where the fight's gonna be, where his HQ is, that kind of stuff," I reply, expectantly tapping my fingers on the keyboard of my laptop, which sits in my lap, just there in case we might need to research some locations or something like that. So far, it's done nothing to help, just sat on me like a rock weighing me down, completely useless to us. You hear that, twenty-first century? The internet doesn't solve _everything. _

Marty looks at me with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face, looking condescending and arrogant. "HQ? He's not a comic book villain, dude," He says.

I sigh. "Yes, he is, dude. I know the guy. He's the most cliche villain ever. Don't you know he's a total fanboy?"

Marty nods understandingly. "Right, ...you're saying we go full on stalker on this guy or something?"

"Well, that wasn't really the idea. See, I just want to find out where everything is with him, you know. His hiding places, safe-houses, where he's keeping Mindy..." I trail off, a pain in my heart at the mention of her name, the image of that beautiful, dangerous girl that flashes in my mind that strikes me like lighting- the same way it has many times before; it turns out lighting _can_ strike the same place more than once, if you know what I mean.

Again I get another nod. It seems he doesn't have much in the say of this, for a guy who fucking came up with the damn idea.

At least, until he speaks up again, breaking what seemed like a forever ongoing silence, the same way Mindy's fists used to break right through bone._ Stop talking about her like she's dead, _I chastise myself. _If this crazy plan actually works, then she'll be right here with me, alive as ever. _

"And how're we gonna do that? Walk up to Chris's doorstep and fucking ask?" Marty responds.

I roll my eyes, an annoyed attitude building up within me. You'd think that he'd be more sympathetic, considering the burning, painful hell my life is starting to become. _Well, yeah, you'd also think I would have thought a little more when I first put on that damn mask. I should have known, should have read enough comics to have assumed that this would eventually happen, that this would be the outcome of my impulsive actions. I don't regret doing it, really...but I wish I would have thought a little more about it, would have been a little smarter. Although...if I never had that suit to hide under my school clothes, I probably would have opened a vein by now. _

That's when I realize just what I've _done_ with the past three years of my life, discover what doors I've closed and opened up. Also, I realize that along with the number of people I've saved by now, I saved myself, too. Seriously, before Kick-Ass, I really had nothing going for me- sure, I had some friends, and a nice house, and a great dad- but I was lonely, and kind of miserable, stuck in my own little lame world. The second I pulled my mask on, I pulled myself out of that world, and into another one, where I actually had a purpose. Then I met that fierce, adorable assassin dressed in purple and her badass father, and life got a little more awesome. My world had slowly escalated into a comic book, something that seemed fictional and surreal. I made my world into one I wished I could live in since I was like, eleven or twelve. It's every fangirl/fanboy's dream.

The thought of that...it's extraordinary. Sure, the shit I've gotten myself into now isn't really all that fun. But, in every comic book story, you have to have a villain and a great plot, and whether that plot includes your downfall is up to what you decide to do to face that fuck of a villain.

"Dave? Are you OK?"

Marty's voice breaks through the dark fog of my deep thoughts, and I find myself snapping back into reality harshly. I shake my head quickly, trying to pull myself back together, back to the real world, one where (unlike in my thoughts) I can't find a way out of.

"Yeah...I was just...coming up with a plan of action. Anyway, you know, I was planning on making attacks on his men and stuff, find out where they're going and why. We could attack and interrogate them, and make them tell us shit about Chris. Eventually, that'll lead up to some pretty big discoveries, and soon enough, we'll know where he's keeping Mindy. It's brilliant!" I exclaim, smiling at my own great ideas.

All I get is a sigh and a response in which every word is laced with sarcasm and superiority. "Aaaaand...you really think that'll work?" He responds.

"Yeah, I think it'll work. I mean, come on. It won't be hard to find at least _one _of his douchebags, right? They're everywhere. All I do is find one of those goth pricks on twitter and track their address..-" I begin.

Marty cuts me off with, "Ok, I get it. You really think it'll work?"

All I do is nod.

...

After a _LOT _of planning, I decide to call it quits for the day- making big plans against New York's biggest (and only) super-villain get's fucking tiring after a certain amount of time, you know?

The plan is, basically, to find out the adresses of a few of Chris's men, find them, attack them, and interrogate them. Then, once we get enough information, our attacks on his safehouses and men will become more frequent at an attempt to make him more desperate and weak, and also unprepared for a fight. To sum up, we're going to hit him as hard as we can right in the balls.

It sounds like a lot, and it sounds impossible, but I really think it's a plan I can stick to and a goal I can achieve. I mean, I- well, Mindy and I- defeated one of New York's main crime bosses. I mean, that was probably a one hit wonder for me, but I'm sure after doing that, I'll be able to accomplish _something, _right? If Mindy can do it, I can. Well, no...she's more skilled than me in anything and everything...Ok, let's put it this way- if Chris fucking D'Amico can do it, I can do it.

My phone buzzes from within my pocket, where I've kept it all day in case of any updates about Mindy. Sighing for about the fiftieth time today, I hesitantly pull it out, afraid of what I'll see when I open that stupid HD screen. It takes a lot of convincing to finally open the damn thing.

_**1 new message from Chris D'Amico (Red Mist) [photo attatchment included]**_

_Chris: Just wanted to wish you a great evening, my enemy. BTW, you might want to check your dumb little Facebook page :D P.S. have a wonderful night, hope you like the artwork I've sent you -The Motherfucker_

The photo 'artwork' Chris sent along with it was something I can only describe as completely twisted and disturbing, the work of a demented demon child. It was more of a collage, actually. This collage included many photos of Hit-Girl, but they were all edited and creepy. In each one, the eyes were crossed out with deep, slashed, "X"s across each. Every single purple covered throat was slit (due to the wonderful magic of photo editing) and blood flowed from each disgusting, open wound. The whole thing was done in a way that each picture, when looked at a different way, seemed to form one big, bleeding Hit-Girl.

My reaction is something that's not quite as angry and revenge seeking as before. I really don't think I have the heart or the hope for revenge anymore, even with plans made and everything.

All there was was naseua, and sadness.

After what I've just seen, I don't even bother checking the Facebook page.

...

**Mindy's POV**

I wouldn't be lying if I told you that the possibility of death is the least of my problems right now. Actually, despite the life I'll be leaving behind, it's really not such a big fear anymore- if I were any more hurt, I might even be wishing for it...

Light floods my eyes as the cloth around my eyes is roughly removed, scraping me between the eyes. Instinctively I shut my eyes, and when they open again a room tainted with my own blood is before them. There's little bits of gore here and there, no doubt also my own. It's fucking disgusting. If my lips weren't swollen and all fucked up, I'd scream, "The view was better with the blindfold on, assholes!" Unfortunately, I don't think I can muster up enough strength to do that.

Groggy from hours of fading in and out of sleep, I groan and lean back against my new cold metal chair. After I practically destroyed my old chair, apparently a replacement was necessary. I yawn, lifting my chained arms above my head as best as I can and sigh once again.

_How fucking long am I gonna be stuck like this? If things keep going bad, I'll be dead before Dave even gets the chance to rescue me. _That's when I think about if Dave even _has _a plan to rescue me. I mean, I really like to think that he does, but wouldn't he have done something by now? Slowly, the sense of hope that has been keeping me alive slowly begins to fade away, bleeding out of me as if it were the blood streaming from my open wounds. I try to keep in mind that Dave probably _is _coming for me, and imagine him finally getting here and taking me away from this hell. I know it's only a fantasy, but right now, it brings a slight sense of comfort.

_Please get here soon Dave. I'm dying here without you._

**_(A/N: Another author's note? Yep. So I know this chapter was kinda short, but it was only meant to be a filler chapter. The chapters will start getting longer. Sorry for the wait, I'll update again soon! Tell me what you thought. See you guys next chapter!)_**


End file.
